1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrically detonated fuzes for ammunition, particularly to a fuze which may be selected during firing by the gunner to operate in any one of a plurality of modes, e.g. superquick, delayed, or self destruct.
2. Prior Art
RC time fuzes, whose timing is varied by the charge on the capacitor are shown, for example, by G. Mountjoy in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,024 issued Mar. 24, 1970, and the references cited therein. It is also known to charge the capacitor at the time of firing by an electrical conductor, magnetic induction or radio wave transmission, as shown by R. H. Pintell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,726 issued June 19, 1973.
None of these systems shows a convenient system for the gunner, particularly in an airplane utilizing a high rate of fire cannon, to adjust the mode of operation of the ammunition warhead fuze during firing. It is an object of this invention to provide such a system.